You're Here
by EverydayGleek
Summary: Laura is in the middle of her last webcast when she is interrupted by an unexpected guest.


"A few days ago, I lost someone extremely important to me. During the battle of Silas, I was prepared to die; I was prepared to lose the fight, but then Carmilla came out of nowhere and saved the day. She pulled me away from harm's way, and jumped into the light." Laura says into the camera, tears streaming down her face. She releases a pained sigh and continues. "Because of my sociopathic vampire roommate, I am alive. Because of her, all of my friends, as well as everyone on campus, is safe. She sacrificed herself for all of us. She sacrificed herself for me. I'm the reason that she is gone, and I don't think it's possible to feel any worse about it." Laura focuses her attention away from the camera for a moment, wiping away a few stray tears streaming down her cheeks. A moment later, her attention is back on the camera.

"I loved Carmilla. She went from being my irritating roommate, to being my friend and confidante…to being the girl that I love…to being the girl that I _loved_. None of this is fair. How can she save all of us, but not save herself? I wish more than anything that I could have told her how I felt. I wish that I would have been able to convey just how much she means to—_meant_—to me." Laura releases another sigh, forcing herself to continue. "Carmilla, even though you're no longer here, I just wanted to let you know that—

"Know what, cutie?" A familiar, yet unexpected, voice says, snapping Laura out of her tearful goodbye. Slowly, the blonde turns around in her seat, seeing a bruised and battered looking Carmilla, leaning against the doorframe. Carmilla weakly smirks at the girl's gaping mouth, a small, pained laugh, escaping her throat. Laura seems to snap out of her stunned gaze, and rises from her computer chair, quickly rushing over to the injured girl.

"Are you really here?" The blonde asks quietly, a fresh set of tears now leaking out of the corner of her eyes. Carmilla smiles at the girl before her and carefully takes a step forward. She takes the blonde's hand into her own and offers it a reassuring squeeze. Laura's eyes widen at the contact, a gasp escaping her mouth.

"What do you think, cutie?" Carmilla says with a small smirk, which quickly turns into a wide smile/half grimace, when Laura gathers Carmilla into her arms, squeezing the brunette tightly. Instead of voicing her discomfort, the brunette revels in the feel of the blonde's arms circled around her. "I missed you too." Laura sniffles a few times, pulling back from the embrace slightly so that she can stare into Carmilla's dark eyes.

"Where have you been?" Laura exclaims questioningly.

"I was exactly where you guys left me. When I jumped over the ledge, Elle caught me. She saved me." She says gently, eyeing the clench of Laura's jaw with interest. "We're not back together or anything… I mean, she's sort of dead. It was her spirit that managed to save me. Besides, if I wanted to die, she would have let me. But I didn't. I have so much to live for."

"Care to give me some examples?" Laura asks quietly. Carmilla smiles and leans forward, pressing her lips to Laura's. Laura gasps in surprise and leans further into the kiss, enjoying the feel of finally getting the chance to kiss the girl of her dreams. They kiss for what seems like hours, but in reality is only a few seconds, before they pull away from another, dazed smiles plastered on both of their faces.

"I came back for you, Laura. I want to live so that I can finally be with you. I'm not running away again. I refuse. Also, I would love the chance to kiss you without interruption whenever it suits me." The brunette says with a smirk, stealing a quick kiss from the blonde. Laura smiles widely at that and pulls Carmilla into her, wrapping her arms around the brunette's thin and battered frame, and hobbling them over to Laura's bed. Once they're both situated on her bed, Laura turns to Carmilla, eyes raking over every inch of the brunette's bruised face. She begins tracing her fingers over the brunette's scars, stopping when she hears a hiss of pain escape the other girl's mouth.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." The brunette says quietly, staring at the girl before her with nothing but love and affection in her eyes. "So, what were you going to say?"

"Say when?" The blonde asks in genuine confusion, her head tilted to the side.

"What did you want me to know? When you were talking to the camera earlier?"

"Oh…" Laura blushes. She looks up at Carmilla through her lashes and clears her throat embarrassedly. "I was just going to say that I love you, and that I will never forget you."

"Well, lucky for us, you'll never have to forget me. I'm right here, cutie." The brunette says with a gentle smile. Laura smiles back too, and just when she's about to say something, Carmilla interrupts. "I love you too, Laura." Laura's mouth snaps shut at the confession, her eyes widening in both delight and surprise. "Don't look so surprised, cupcake. I did sacrifice my life for your well-being, after all."

Laura laughs shyly, gasping in surprise when Carmilla's lips press against her own for the third time that night. Pulling away only slightly, Laura stares at Carmilla with affection and worry.

"Shouldn't we go bandage you up? Do you need blood or anything? Do you—"

"I just need you right now. All the rest can wait until later. Now, where were we?" The brunette says with a devilish smile. Laura smiles back and leans back into the kiss, kissing the brunette with all she's worth. She'll definitely have to edit a lot of this out of her video before she posts it.

But, first things first: kiss her hot sociopathic vampire roommate as much as she wants right now. Her Carmilla is back, and hopefully, will never disappear again.


End file.
